


Party at Kaer Morhen

by Superherogeek1



Series: All my witcher fics [15]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Adult Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Geralt can sing, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Original Character(s), Parent Vesemir (The Witcher), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, geralt is a shit, original wolf witchers, the sacking didn't happen, these humans don't understand, witchers like to party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: Geralt and Cirilla come apon an injured and unconscious family on their way to Kaer Morhen. When the family awaken, they are not prepared for what meets them.Update: song link fixed. I hadn't realized the link was wrong.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Vesemir, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: All my witcher fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770616
Kudos: 46





	Party at Kaer Morhen

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for non explicit orgy. Brief explanation of partners and positions. can be skipped if wanted.

It was a cold winter day when Geralt and Cirilla were riding back to Kaer Morhen from their bear hunting trip. They chatted as they pranced forward but then Geralt saw something on the road ahead. It was a family, covered in blood, and laying on the ground.

Geralt pulled roach to a stop as did Ciri with her own horse, Starlight, and they immediately went to the small family. Geralt checked the woman and child for pulses then the man and found they were all still alive. The man had a shallow injury on his shoulder, but the woman and child were just unconscious and bruised. Geralt quickly runs a bit of salve on the man's injury and wraps it.

"Ciri, help me get them on the horses." Geralt said quick as he lifted the man up and put him on roach Roach with a blanket over him.

Then he helped ciri lift the woman over Starlight and put a blanket over her to before grabbing the child, who appeared to be around 5.

"We'll take them to Kaer Morhen." He said as he cradled the boy to him like he did with ciri many years ago.

On the way the woman, Yeva, woke to see that she and her husband were laid sideways on horseback while a familiar looking young woman and man walked between them. Soon though, Yeva panics because she doesn't see her little Henry but quickly calms as her eyes land on the man who is holding her little boy in a way that comes with experience. The man seemed to be telling Henry a story and this made Yeva look at the two in confusion. However, the closer she looked, she is shocked to find that the man is a witcher, judging by his golden eyes. She hears Henry whimper something that makes the man smile sadly.

"I know, kid. We're also there. The castle I told you about is just around the bend here." The witcher mutters as he rubs Henry's back. With a small smile Yeva shifts, making both the witcher and the woman immediately turn to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Dad and I found you on the road so we decided to bring you with us to Kaer Morhen so you can see a healer." The woman said softly. Yeva smiles softly as she now understands why the witcher seems to have experience with children.

"I'm feeling a little better. Thank you for not leaving us. Has my little Henry been bothersome?" She asked curiously as Cirilla helps her to sit up on Starlight.

"Nope. He's been an angel." Cirilla said with a wide smile.

"Good. I'm glad. I'm Yeva by the way. My husband is Maurice of Cintra and you already know Henry." Yeva said as Geralt handed her Henry. Yeva watches in confusion as both man and woman tense at the name of their home and look at each other in shock.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Swallow and that is my dad, the White Wolf." Cirilla said with a tight smile and shook Yeva's hand before schooling her expression into a blank mask. Geralt grunts in her direction and started jogging to the front gates of the castle.

"He's going to get the healer. And don't take his grunting personally. All witchers are like that around people they don't know. They have their own language that they really only use around people they don't trust or like. It basically consists of hums, grunts, the word 'fuck'. You basically have to read the tone of the sounds and read the situation to understand the meaning." Ciri says with a small chuckle.

Seconds later, Ciri guides them all through the gates as Geralt comes running over. Geralt picks up Maurice and slings him over his shoulder and gestures Yeva and Henry to follow him while Ciri takes the horses to the stable. As they walk across the grounds, Yeva look around and sees multiple witchers sparring each other and she realizes that common humans obviously don't know just how powerful these men truly are. They swipe at each other with real swords and she can't even see their movements but the very air seems to vibrate with the sheer strength and power they expell while fighting.

"Here we are." Geralt said gruffly as he opens a door. Inside is a room with a bed and multiple different kinds of viles and utensils.

Geralt lays the man down on the bed and turns to them.

"The healer will be here in a second. His wounds aren't bad so you don't need to worry. He'll be up and about soon. You three can use the guest room next door to the right when he's taken care of and I'll have someone collect you for dinner when it's ready. For now, feel free to relax and I already had a bath drawn and warmed for you in your wash room." Geralt said tonelessly before walking out the door.

  
  


A few hours later, after Maurice awoke and they all bathed and dressed, an older witcher came to the door to collect them.

"I am Vesemir. Welcome to Kaer Morhen. I came to get you all for dinner." Vesemir said, a small smile on his face. Maurice nods and holds his hand out to shake.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Vesemir. I am Maurice of Cintra, this is my wife, Yeva, and our son Henry." Maurice said with a smile which quickly dropped at the look of surprise on the older man's face.

"Cintra? Well, isn't that interesting. We were under the impression that my granddaughter, Princess Cirilla, was the only survivor. Come, we must get to the circle." Vesemir said with a chuckle.

"The princess is alive? Is she the one called Swallow?" Yeva asked, in shock that the princess was alive.

"Yes. Now come along." 

"Wait, what did you mean the circle?" Maurice asked, as Yeva takes Henry's hand.

"Here at Kaer Morhen, we don't eat in a fancy ball room or anything like that. We gather in a large circular courtyard that has a large fire pit in the middle which we cook our meal over. It is a place of community and happiness, not quiet formality. Every year around this time of year, every available witcher comes here and we celebrate our ways. We sing, we dance, we drink and eat, and we tell stories that make us laugh and cry. We allow our more human sides to come out in the presence of those that are like us and that understand us. The outside world thinks we're cold-hearted, emotionless monsters but not all of us are. Just as there are good and bad humans, there are good and bad witchers.

We all put on a blank mask because we all learn at a young age that vulnerability gets us killed. And humans want to be confident that we won't fear the monsters we hunt and run away with their coin. When in truth, we do fear the monsters we face but we learn to push past that fear and find courage in the knowledge that we're making the human world safer. You three have been given a very special gift. You are going to be able to see behind the mask of the witchers and see the people beneath, please do not make us regret trusting you with this. I also feel I should warn you, as the night wears on, things tend to progress as everyone gets more drunk and things will probably become too much for young eyes. You might want to think about bringing young Henry to your room after dinner. These things tend to turn into a giant orgy but you two are welcome to participate in you want. We're all sterile so there isn't any chance of impregnation of miss Yeva." Vesemir explains, his eyes flicking down to Henry before falling silent to allow the human family to absorb what they were told.

They walked outside into the cold night air to see dozens of large men with gold eyes laughing, drinking, and roughhousing in a huge courtyard. They could see 5 huge boars roasting on the fire spit and there was a human bard playing jolly music along with a few other witchers who were playing different instruments. Yeva smiles as she caught sight of Princess Cirilla laughing as the white wolf — who they now knew was the witcher who claimed the law of surprise after saving Sir Urcheon — twirled her around as they danced.

Maurice guided his family closer to the fire, and they sat down just in time to witness the princess step back as suddenly three younger witchers dogpile the white wolf. Geralt tries to shake them off but they just laugh and pick him up and have him above their heads as they walk towards the stage.

"Put me down you little shits! I told you I don't want to sing!" Geralt shouts as he jerks, trying to free himself.

"Come on dad! Sing for us! If you don't I might just have to tell a certain someone about a certain thing you like to do." Cirilla crooned as once he was on his feet. The crowd watched in anticipation, there wasn't many that could sway the White Wolf's decision but every one knew that as soon as their niece brought out the puppy eyes, he would crack.

"You're a little shit. You know that?" Geralt asked before sighing and the human barb – Jaskier, Maurice's memory supplies – sets his lute down and sits on a barrel a few feet away from Geralt. Geralt grabs the lute and turns to the crowd of witchers, ignoring Jeskier's sputtering to give him his lute back. 

"Alright. This is called the traveler's song. I need you all to do this." Geralt said before stomping his foot then clapped his hands then stomped his foot twice then clapped twice. He kept going until everyone was doing the rhythm with him before smiling and started plucking the lute strings a rhythm that anyone inexperienced would be unable to replicate.

[listen to this while you read this part](https://youtu.be/EZno7ZAR-fM)

_"Sing for the lost, for eternal affairs_

_Sing to raise our spirits in great despair_

_Through the ashes of oblivion_

_Quick and unseen like the dragon's offspring_

_For we owe no debts and bow to no king_

_Every war has its costs and we've paid_

_Won by the bond of the party we've made_

_Warn with a call that the battle starts now_

_As the demons listen we strike them down_

_Fighting back the rifts of blood"_ Geralt sang his deep voice carrying through the courtyard, enticing everyone.

_"Sent from the sky lies a angel in need_

_Give him muse to strengthen and words to heed_

_Heaven's doused and set alight_

_We're knocking on the gates of hell tonight"_

_"Broken swords and dragon's bones_

_Scattered on the way back home_

_Beating to the sound of clashing steel_

_When they're on our heels_

_Now chant the tales and legends told_

_Strengthened by the hymns of old_

_Weathered as this winding road is long_

_So we sing our traveler's song"_ Geralt sang before playing a few rifts and bopping with the music.

"Holy fuck, he's amazing. How come he never told us he could sing, let alone play?" Jaskier asks Cirilla, who shrugged as Geralt started singing the next verse.

_"Play out a spell in your sequence of chords_

_To inspire and sharpen our rusted swords_

_Echoing the whisper of the trees_

_Creep 'long a path where a thousand bards failed_

_From the thick West Riviarian jungle trails_

_Come from afar to set prisoners free_

_Into dark tangled depths from the open sea."_ By now, most of the crowd was dancing along while continuing to clap and stomp their feet.

_"Broken swords and dragon's bones_

_Scattered on the way back home_

_Beating to the sound of clashing steel_

_When they're on our heels_

_Now chant the tales and legends told_

_Strengthened by the hymns of old_

_Weathered as this winding road is long_

_So we sing our traveler's song!"_ Geralt sang, playing some rifts before humming a little then continued to the last verse but a little quieter.

_"Second chances don't come cheap_

_So keep alert and on your feet_

_An ancient spirit's song will heal our wounds_

_Unabashed by our defeat_

_Spite the bloodstains on these cobble streets_

_A message to the gods to see us through_

_Ever heard, yet rarely sung_

_So raise your voice and praise the sun_

_I call a new rebirth to keep us strong_

_Countless souls along the path_

_Lost to fiends and lords of wrath_

_But we'll return to play our final song_

_Broken swords and dragon's bones_

_Scattered on the way back home_

_Beating to the sound of clashing steel_

_When they're on our heels_

_Now chant the tales and legends told_

_Strengthened by the hymns of old_

_Weathered as this winding road is long_

_So we sing our traveler's song"_ Geralt sang, swaying lightly and bopping to the beat before tapering off to a stop, making everyone burst into a roar of applause as Geralt got his breathing back under control.

"Thank you." Geralt said with a chuckle as he bows lowly before handing Jaskier the lute. However, much to the humans' surprise, as Jaskier moved to take the lute, Geralt abruptly pulled it back, making Jaskier chases it only to topple into Geralt's chest. Then with a smirk, Geralt leaned down to kiss Jaskier deeply which earned multiple cat calls, while whistles and even a few coins to be tossed their way.

Geralt pulled away with a smug smile as the dazed and flushed bard took the lute. Geralt then moved to get two steins of ale and winked at Jaskier who started playing another song. Geralt sat down next to Maurice and handed the stien to Maurice then took a sip of his own.

"So, how are you enjoying yourself? It's a little unnerving isn't it? Being around so many witchers who act completely different from what people usually see?" Geralt asked curiously as Ciri walks over with her own tankard and sits on his lap. Maurice smiles and watches as Yeva gets up and starts dancing with another witcher who asked to dance.

"The only thing that is really unnerving is the fact that I'm the only dad here with a dad bod. All you guys are so muscular, it's unfair." Maurice sighed.

"I think of it more as a father figure." Geralt said with as he smirked over stein, making multiple other witchers look at him in horror.

"Well, it's official! Geralt's making dad jokes! Everyone run for your lives before he makes us all take a nap!" One witcher yells and a few younger witchers get up, yell, and run across the court yard and hide behind the older witchers. Vesemir then sits down on Maurice's other side while Eskel asked Cirilla for a dance, which she accepts graciously.

"Technically, we're the only fathers here. I pretty much adopted all these guys, and Geralt adopted Cirilla. The others are just her uncles, though they all dote on her. It was quite interesting a couple months ago, our little wolf cub had been kidnapped by Nilfguard and they hadn't believed that she was under the protection of the school of wolf. It was a fatal mistake on their part." Vesemir said with a smile.

* * *

_It was the beginning of fall when Cirilla awoke to find she was tied to a chair. She lifts her head to see no one was in the room so she chanted a quiet spell that would act as a beacon so her dad could find her but one that was undetectable by magic users with the exception of Yennefer. About a half hour later, a man came into the room with a loaf of bread and some water._

_"I brought you food." He said with a smile._

_"I'm not hungry. I want to talk to who's in charge." She said strongly. The man looks at her before shrugging and walking out. A few minutes later,_ _a man walks in and looks at her expectantly._

_"You asked for me?" He asked curiously._

_"You should really let me go. My family is coming for me." She said calmly but the man cackled loudly._

_"Oh you delusional little girl. You're Grandma is dead. You have no one left." He said with a smile, but was slightly unnerved by the feral grin on her face._

_"You think that but you're so wrong. You couldn't have fucked up more if you tried. You see, I was adopted by the white wolf himself and all 50 witchers of the school of wolf are my uncles and Vesemir, headmaster of Kaer Morhen is my grandfather. My multiple mage aunts are coming with them too. As we speak, my dad is rallying the witchers and the mages he knows and they're coming. You think 1 witcher is hard to kill, try 52 of them with the support of the brotherhood. Not to mention they're out for blood. You pissed off the wrong people and if you don't let me go, there will be a massacre. It'll be spectacularly bloody." She said with a smirk. The General looks at her warily but suddenly, before he could say anything, a loud horn sounded and pained screaming and the sound of steel hitting steel rung through the air._

_"Told you." Ciri said with a cackle. The general hesitantly cuts her bonds and guides her out._

_They arrive and Cirilla let's out a howl that has all the witchers stopping and howling back._

_"That's enough. No more blood shed. Please." The general yells and pushes Cirilla towards Geralt who had stalked forward. Ciri ran forward and hugged him tightly and he tilted his head down to scent her and brings one hand up to hold her tightly while his golden eyes never leaves the General. Geralt bares his fangs but turns and barks an order to fall back before picking Ciri up and backing out of the room, leaving a bloody room behind them._

* * *

"Ya that was a fun day." Lambert said as he came over and sat down.

"Foods ready!" One witcher yelled out, making everyone get up and get in line. It was obviously done oldest to youngest.

**Begin orgy scene**

That night, did in fact turn into an orgy as Vesemir's had warned, Cirilla took Henry and put the little boy to bed since she didn't want to participate. So, yeva and Maurice walked to find everyone had moved to a giant room that was covered in furs, tables, and plush seats. Across the room, the white wolf was between Eskel and the human bard who was sucking Lambert's cock. Eskel was pounding into Geralt who used the momentum to pound into Jaskier who used the momentum to choke himself on Lambert's cock.

The room was filled with moans, grunts and cries, Maurice looked at Yeva who shrugged and pulled them together.

**End orgy scene**

It was a very interesting and tiring night but when Geralt escorts them down to the village the next day, they were happy to spread the word of the witcher's hospitality and friendliness.

So, for the great of their lives, they taught Henry that witchers were good and as he grew, Henry taught his kids, and they taught their kids and so on.

Witchers saved their lives, fed them, gave them temporary shelter and gave them a great night. So they would always make sure to thank them.

* * *

A/N: If you liked my work, you can help support me and buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/superherogeek1)


End file.
